This invention relates generally to transaction card holders and more particularly to a device for holding a transaction card, such as a gift card, upon a plant stem, e.g. flower stem, or other elongate structure in a floral arrangement.
Transaction cards, stored value cards, or gift cards as they are commonly called based upon their intended use, have become popular gifts. Gift cards typically comprise a stored value card whereby a certain cash equivalent value is associated with a code or data stored upon a magnetic strip applied to the surface of the card. This stored value may be determined by the vendor prior to packaging and display for sale or is selected at the point of sale by the purchaser and loaded using a magnetic card reader/writer. While popular, gift cards are typically provided with a generic and impersonal design, typically identifying the associated merchant for which the card may be used to purchase merchandise and, therefore, may not be perceived as special or conveying sentiments to the recipient. Devices for holding gift cards (gift card holders), typically in the general shape and structure of a greeting card, are known to be used to augment the gift of a transaction card by providing a surface for displaying decorations, images, or messages.
Gift cards, as offered for sale individually or in a pack, and either with or without an associated holder, (collectively, “gift card package”) are often required to fit within a set, allocated space in pre-existing store displays. Typically, the gift card package must not exceed 5.25″ tall and 4″ wide. These dimensions are an industry standard and are typically non-negotiable. In order to properly hang each gift card package, it typically includes a J-hook hole (sombrero cut) with the exact dimensions of 1.875″ wide by 0.5″ high and is placed 0.1875″ from the top of the package. Presently, the above requirements pertain to approximately 95% of all gift cards as packaged for retail sale.
Expressing sentiments, particularly in conjunction with an event or remembrance, often includes gifting flowers and/or floral arrangements. Although gift cards have become common gift items, they are not commonly incorporated into a floral arrangement and, if so, are typically only placed into an envelope which is clipped onto a stake or pick. The gift card, therefore, is attached to the arrangement in a functional manner without significantly enhancing the presentation or decorative aspect of the arrangement.
What is needed, therefore, is a gift card holder that further decorates and enhances the presentation of the floral arrangement, thereby enhancing the perceived value of the gift card to the recipient and among the gift card purchasing public. It should be appreciated that the terms “gift card” and “transaction card” are used interchangeably herein, the term “gift card” conveying a common but not requisite use of a transaction card as a gift item. The terms “typically”, “generally”, “essentially” and “substantially” may be used when describing embodiments of the invention disclosed herein, and convey that a structure or function may occur in one more embodiments, but not necessarily in every embodiment, and that the invention is not limited by such disclosure.